


An Unexpected Outcome

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After an alchemy experiment gone wrong, Trinity now has a dick and Konoe decides to help.
Kudos: 17





	An Unexpected Outcome

Having spent a few years together, it was no surprise to Konoe that her roommate, Trinity would cause a few alchemic accidents to happen in their dorm. And knowing just how experimental she was with her alchemy, she knew that anything could happen. From her blonde friend growing a third arm to one of the beds in their dorm combusting to even the room exploding on one very bad occasion. Though she always found a way to help, it was something that Konoe simply found endearing about her friend. Trinity always wore a smile and apologized for causing her trouble, but it wasn’t ever an issue for Konoe.

However, today was slightly different. When she stepped into her dorm room after hearing her friend shriek in pure fear, she wasn’t greeted with the same apology as usual. Instead, Konoe was greeted with the sight of her friend panicking with both of her hands at her crotch, as if she was trying to hide something. “Trinity, what happened? Don’t tell me you burned yourself and now you need help recovering. I told you that I don’t-”   
  
“No! N-Not that! I… I…” Trinity couldn’t find the words to explain what had happened. She was experimenting with regeneration, seeing just what she could accomplish, if anything, with the tools she kept in her room. Unfortunately, the experiment went awry when she added a little bit too much to the formula she was using. And when a puff of smoke caught her off guard, Trinity knocked the regeneration fluid she had been trying to test onto her lap. What caused her to shriek in fear wasn’t her skin or clothing regenerating, but instead a cock sprouting from between her legs. “Konoe, I-”   
  
Before letting her friend finish her sentence, Konoe slammed the door behind her closed and made her way over to Trinity. She quickly grabbed onto her friend’s shoulders and shook her a little bit, trying to bring her from her panic and cause her to focus on Konoe. “Trinity, tell me what happened. Start slow. Don’t freak out on me. We both know we can fix this.”   
  
Trinity slowly nodded her head and looked into her friend’s eyes. That amber glow behind her eyes always seemed to calm her down enough from any situation. And it was something that Trinity would always be thankful for. Especially right now when she had to explain to her friend that she somehow grew a dick. “Um… An experiment went… Well, wrong. I don’t know what happened… If my formula was off or I was using the wrong chemicals or… All I know is that now I… Have a...” She paused for a moment, a deep blush coming to her face as she turned her head away from her friend and moved her hands from her crotch.   
  


Having a feeling that her friend might have hurt herself, Konoe’s eyes immediately darted down to see just what the problem was before gasping when she noticed a massive tent that had formed in Trinity’s skirt. In the back of her mind, she wanted to laugh at the fact that her friend was freaking out over something like this. But she also knew that this wouldn’t be something that could be fixed in the span of a night. And that knowledge caused Konoe to let out a soft sigh and plant a gentle kiss onto her friend’s cheek. “Okay, look… Trinity, I have an idea. You’ll just have to trust me, okay?” When her roommate nodded her head, Konoe placed a gentle and loving kiss onto Trinity’s lips.   
  
At first, the kiss caught Trinity off guard. Sure, Konoe was a caring and affectionate woman to those she trusted and loved, but this was something else. The kiss felt like there was something other than care and love behind it. Though, Trinity pushed the thought out of her mind as her best friend let go of her. “Okay, I trust you… But, how are you going to help?” Trinity knew that her new cock couldn’t simply be wished away or fixed with an answer as simple as reversing the formula or something. So she had no idea just what her friend planned to do. At least, not until she noticed Konoe getting down onto her knees and yanking her skirt down to the floor, allowing her rigid member to stand at full attention in her friend’s face. “K-Konoe!?”   
  
“You said you would trust me, didn’t you?” Konoe stopped in her tracks and shot a quick look at her friend, silently questioning if Trinity was really going to trust her or not. She knew that she would, but she knew that the point had to be made one way or another. And when she saw her blonde and beautiful friend nod her head, Konoe did the same. She took a deep breath and placed a gentle kiss against the tip of Trinity’s shaft, feeling just how hard and hot it was against her lips. “Just don’t start screaming okay? There’s no telling how it will feel for you.”   
  
“H-How what will fe-” Trinity had the answer to her question before she could even finish it, the feeling of her friend’s soft lips wrapping around her shaft being enough to bring her an intense feeling of pleasure and bliss. A feeling so intense that she couldn’t believe anything in life could feel this good. Unfortunately, it was such an intense feeling of pleasure that Trinity felt a scream of ecstasy trying to crawl out of her throat, prompting her to immediately bring both of her hands to her lips to try and keep herself quiet.

The feeling of her friend’s lips engulfing the first few inches of her newly developed member was quickly followed by the strange sensation of Konoe’s tongue pressing against the underside of her shaft. Which was also followed by the feeling of those soft lips and that wonderfully wet tongue moving down her member toward the base of her cock. Something that brought Trinity far more pleasure than she expected to feel. Maybe it was because of just how sensitive her newly-formed cock was. Maybe it was simply because Konoe knew that she was doing. She didn’t have the answer. And as long as she wasn’t watching her friend, she knew that she wouldn’t have the answer.

Konoe knew that her friend was enjoying herself from the way she covered her mouth. But when her amber eyes looked up and saw Trinity looking down at her, she couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across her lips. Nor could she stop a quiet chuckle from rumbling in her throat, causing her tongue and her roommate’s shaft to vibrate in her mouth. However, she didn’t allow that to stop her from bobbing her head up and down the length of Trinity’s shaft, making sure to make her way along each and every inch. All the way from the base up to the tip and all the way back down to the base, taking it all without gagging or stopping for a moment’s breath.

However, after a moment, Konoe pulled herself back enough to pop her lips off from around Trinity’s throbbing shaft. She didn’t stop to take a breath and instead lowered her head enough to make her way underneath her best friend’s member, a smile spreading across her lips when she noticed something special. “So not only did you somehow grow a cock, you grew a pair of balls as well. I wonder…” Without finishing her thought, Konoe lowered her head just a little bit more, wrapping her hand around the incredibly hard cock she was just sucking on.

An excited gasp left Konoe’s lips when she made her way low enough to get a good view between Trinity’s legs, spotting her pussy still where it should be. “Okay, good. You did keep your pussy in the process. I guess that means you now just have both until we can get this fixed.” As she spoke, Konoe quickly and carefully stroked that rigid and heated member, starting to enjoy the way it felt in her hand. Though, she was quick to lift her head up a little bit and place an endearing kiss against Trinity’s balls, relishing in the loud but muffled gasp of bliss that erupted from her lips.

Of course, with all the new sensations that she was feeling Trinity couldn’t bring herself to really think straight. She loved and adored the feeling of bliss that Konoe was bringing her, happy that her friend was willing to do such a thing just to help her. But the intense pleasure and ecstasy that coursed through her, as a result, was starting to cloud her mind. And each time she tried to think of something to say or try to process just what her friend was saying, she was instead met with the urge to release her pleasure right then and there. Fortunately for her, that’s exactly what Konoe was aiming for and hoping to do. And luckily for her, the feeling of Konoe’s soft lips pressing kiss after kiss against her heavy and sensitive balls was all it took for her to reach the peak of her pleasure.

With her lips pressed against Trinity’s balls the moment she reached her peak, Konoe knew exactly when her friend started to cum. Simply from the feeling of her balls contracting against her kiss. And it brought a smile to Konoe’s face when she felt that thick and hard cock throb and pulse in her hand, erupting as she continued to stroke it. Rope after rope of Trinity’s surprisingly thick and hot seed started to spray into her hair, the first few spurts coating her pink locks before she moved her head and wrapped her lips around the tip of the erupting member.

When Konoe’s lips wrapped around her shaft once again, Trinity couldn’t hold herself back. Despite already having reached her peak and starting to cum, she didn’t hesitate to bring her hands from her mouth and grab onto either side of her friend’s head. In the same instant that she grabbed hold of Konoe’s head, Trinity thrust her hips forward, burying each and every inch of her cock deep into her roommate’s mouth. Which didn’t seem to be a problem from the way that her tongue eagerly danced around her shaft, licking every inch that it could.

It took a few moments for Trinity to finally stop cumming as Konoe swallowed down each and every drop of cum that filled her mouth. And when she did, Konoe was quick to pull herself back and drag her tongue along her lips, making sure that they were clean as she noticed her friend’s cock was still just as hard as when they started, if not harder. “Damn, that didn’t help like I thought it would…” A quick breath escaped her lips as she rose to her feet and gently pushed Trinity toward the bed, making sure the blonde landed on her plump rear end before snapping her fingers. The sound of the snap filled the room around them, flames suddenly sprouting from her body and burning her clothing away to leave her completely naked before she climbed onto both the bed and her friend’s lap. “I didn’t think I’d ever do this with anyone. But, if there’s anyone I’m going to do this with, it might as well be you.”   
  
“B-Be me? Konoe, what are you-” Trinity fell silent when she felt her friend’s lips crash against her own once again, catching her in a deep and passionate kiss that she couldn’t pull away from. A kiss that caused her mind to drift away from the matter at hand for a moment. Just long enough for Konoe to position herself perfectly in Trinity’s lap and wrap her hand around the base of that still rigid member. When their lips finally parted, the blonde looked into her friend’s eyes with a confused expression, only to realize just what Konoe meant an instant later. An instant too late to tell her to stop.

When she slammed herself down onto Trinity’s lap, taking each and every inch of that throbbing shaft into her cunt, Konoe couldn’t stop herself from screaming out in glee. Her back arched as she brought her hand to her friend’s stomach, feeling her back arch off of the bedding as well. Both of them moaned into the heavens from the bliss that surged through their bodies. But Konoe was the first to move, still the one in control of the momentum between them. She didn’t hesitate to start rocking her hips despite Trinity’s shaft being the first and only one she’s taken in her life. “Giving up my virginity for a friend… You fucking owe me for this, Trinity…”   
  
Hot and heavy breaths left both of the women as they rocked their hips together, Trinity starting to follow and match Konoe’s rhythm and pace. Her body remained arched off of the bed for a moment as pleasure surged through her body, the feeling of such a tight and slick pussy wrapped around her member feeling leagues better than Konoe’s mouth did. So good that Trinity failed to notice when her friend’s hands moved from her stomach to her breasts. At least, until she felt a sudden increase in ecstasy, causing her eyes to open and see a devious smile on Konoe’s lips.

After a moment or two, Konoe started to hoist her hips into the air, slamming herself back down onto Trinity’s shaft and forcing her friend’s hips to meet the bed once again. Despite it only being the first time she had taken something larger than her fingers inside of her, the pain that she felt was easily dwarfed by the feeling of bliss that coursed through her. And that pleasure only caused her to pick up the pace and intensity of her bouncing.

With just how eagerly and happily Konoe was bouncing in her lap, Trinity couldn’t stop herself from moaning in pure and utter bliss, the feeling of those tight inner walls engulfing her shaft each and every second being enough for her to feel like she was going to cum already. However, when she felt Konoe’s fingers gripping tightly onto her breasts, squeezing down on the large mounds through her clothing, Trinity knew that she couldn’t cum right then and there.

Unfortunately, despite wanting to hold out for as long as she could because Konoe gave up her virginity for this, Trinity knew that she wouldn’t be able to last forever. And that was exactly why she brought both of her hands to the back of her friend’s head, pulling her down and catching her in a deep and passionate kiss of her own. A kiss that seemed to spark something in her roommate as the pace and intensity of her bouncing seemed to almost immediately lessen, allowing the two of them to move in sync with the other person. “Thank you, Konoe… Thank you…”

The moment that their lips parted with one kiss, another was quickly shared between the two of them. And the feeling of her best friend being the one to initiate the kisses between them caused Konoe’s heart to skip a beat in her chest. At first, this was purely to get Trinity’s dick to soften and allow them to think of a solution in peace. But now that she was in the heat of the moment, there was no denying the love and passion that was mixed in with the lust that she was feeling, especially when she heard her friend’s voice between the kisses they were sharing. “Don’t… Thank me… For doing the obvious…”

Hot and heavy breaths spilled from Konoe’s lips as she slowly pulled herself away from her friend until she could sit up straight, bringing both of her hands to either side of Trinity’s stomach. She continued to rock her hips back and forth, a loving smile on her face as she looked into her friend’s eyes. “It’s okay, Trinity. Don’t hold back for my sake. Go ahead and cum. Don’t spill a single drop.”   
  
When she was given permission by her friend to cum, Trinity did so right then and there. A loud and blissful moan erupted from her lips as she reached the peak of her pleasure once again. She grabbed a firm hold of her best friend’s hips, bringing her down onto her lap and making sure that every inch of her cock was buried as deep into her as it possibly could be. And when it was, she unloaded inside of Konoe, rope after rope of her thick and fertile cum pouring right into her friend’s womb.

Luckily for Trinity, that was enough for Konoe to reach the peak of her pleasure as well. And the moment that she did, Konoe arched her back and screamed in pure bliss, flames in the shape of wings sprouting from her shoulder blades for a moment as she reached true ecstasy. Her inner walls clenched down tightly around every inch of Trinity’s shaft as the wings that sprouted from her back spread behind her, dissipating a moment later and allowing Konoe to slump down onto the bed beside her friend. A bright and gentle smile came to her lips as she tilted her head and placed another kiss onto Trinity’s cheek. “If you got me pregnant from this… I hope you know that you’re going to help take care of the child…”   
  
A deep blush came to Trinity’s cheeks as she listened to her friend. The thought of getting her pregnant all because of an alchemy accident? It was an odd one, but it certainly wasn’t one that she was against. A smile came to her lips a moment later as she wrapped her arms around Konoe’s back, keeping her close. “Of course… I wouldn’t dare leave you like that. Especially after what we just did.”


End file.
